Flower Boy Ramyun Shop
thumb|272px|Eun y sus Tres Chicos Detalles * Título: 꽃미남 라면가게 / Ggotminam Ramyeongage * Titulos en español: '''La tienda de ramen de los chicos flores /Eun y sus 3 Chicos. * '''Titulos en ingles: The flower boy ramyun shop * Género: '''Romance y Comedia * '''Episodios: 16 * Cadena: tvN * Período de emisión: 31-Octubre-2011 a 20-Diciembre-2011 * Horario: Lunes y Martes 23:10 * Banda Sonora: '''Flower Boy Ramyun Shop OST * '''Descargar: Sub Español 200 mb/ep Sinopsis Esta comedia romántica trata de Cha Chi Soo, un chico presumido, arrogante y rico; y Yang Eun Bi, una chica nada vanidosa y un poco ingenua, que conocerá Chi Soo y tratará de conquistarlo al pensar que es un chico mayor que ella. Todo cambia cuando Eun Bi se da cuenta de que Chi Soo es mucho menor que ella y que asistirán a la misma escuela: él como alumno y ella como profesora. Por otro lado, aparece Choi Kang Hyuk, un chico amable, alto y guapo; quien le prometió al padre de Yang Eun Bi que cuando él muriera cuidaría de ella. Por esas cosas de la vida, Chi Soo, Eun Bi y Kang Hyuk terminarán trabajando en la tienda de ramen del padre de Yang Eun Bi. Poco a poco Cha Chi Soo y Choi Kang Hyuk terminaran enamorándose de Yang Eun Bi. ¿A quién elegirá ella? Reparto thumb|cuadro de relaciones|276x276px Flower Boy Ramyun Shop * Jung Il Woo como Cha Chi Soo * Lee Chung Ah como Yang Eun Bi * Lee Ki Woo como Choi Kang Hyuk * Park Min Woo como Kim Ba Wool * Jo Yoon Woo como Woo Hyun Woo Otros * Kim Ye Won como Kang Dong Joo * Joo Hyun como Cha Ok Gyun (Padre de Chi Soo) * Ho Soo como Yoon So Yi * Seo Bum Suk como Jung Gyu (Director Go) * Jung In Ki como Yang Chul Dong (padre de Eun Bi) * ??? como Kim Jae Ho (Ex novio de Eun Bi) * Do Sang Woo * Song Jae Rim como Hee Gon (El amigo de Chi Soo) * Kim Hye Soo como adivina (cameo, ep 1) * Gong Hyo Jin como propietaria de una tienda (cameo, ep 9) * Jun Se Hong como chica hippie (cameo) Producción * Director: Jung Jung Hwa (정정화) * Guionista: Yoon Nan Joong (윤난중) Curiosidades * Flower Boy Ramyun Shop es la primera serie, parte de TVN Oh! Boy series. Seguida por Shut Up Flower Boy Band, Flower Boy Next Door y Flower Boy Agency . * En el capitulo donde Jung Il Woo (Cha Chi Soo) besa ferozmente a la protagonista, la fuerza al dar el beso hizo que ella se cortara el labio: "Empeze a ver las estrellas mientras me besaba" dijo Lee Chung Ah (Yang Eun Bi), también agrego: "Pude probar la sangre, pero como las cámaras estaban rodando, no deje de filmar, pero después vi que la sangre corría por mis dientes". * El ringtone del celular de Cha Chi Soo es la canción So cool ''del grupo femenino SISTAR. * En el episodio 1 se puede escuchar la canción de Gwen Stefani "The sweet escape" * En el episodio 1 se puede escuchar parte del O Fortuna de la obra Carmina Burana de Carl Orff. * En el episodio 2 cuando Cha Chi Soo y Yoon So Yi se reunen en un café se puede escuhar Grenade de Bruno mars. * En el episodio 4, por el minuto 1:42 se puede escuchar la canción Poker Face de Lady Gaga. * En el episodio 4 cuando Chi Soo esta con Hyun Woo en su trabajo se escucha como música de fondo Stuck in the middle de MIKA. * En el episodio 7 hacen una parodia de Secret Garden. * En el episodio 8 cuando Chi Soo y Eun Bi fingen ser novios y se reúnen con el ex-novio de Eun Bi se puede escuchar Replay de SHINee. * En el episodio 8 cuando Eun Bi y Kim Jae Ho están en la tienda de dvd´s se pueden observan detrás de Kim Jae Ho los dvd´s de los animes Nodame Cantabile y Kare kano, ademas de las películas "Rio" y "Como agua para elefantes". * En el episodio 9 cuando Cha Chi Soo entra a la tienda de disco, se puede ver a la actriz Gong Hyo Jin como propietaria de la tienda y en el fondo se puede escuchar la canción "thump thump" que es parte del ost del drama que dicha actriz protagoniza the greatest love * En el episodio 9 se puede ver en la tienda de disco una pancarta del primer álbum como solista de'Kim kyu Jong', Turn Me On. * En el episodio 10 cuando Eun Bi y Dong Joo estan en el salón de belleza se puede escuchar I am the best de 2NE1, en el mismo capitulo el centro comercial al que van Eun Bi y Kang Hyuk es el mismo del que es dueño joo goon en master´s Sum drama del cual tambien es protagonista Gomg Hyo Jin (actriz que aparece en el capitulo 9) * En el episodio 14 cuando la compañía del papá de Chi Soo regala ramen se puede escuchar Gee de Girls' Generation. * En el episodio 15 cuando Cha Chi Soo y Yoon So Yi se reunen se puede escuchar She will be loved de Maroon 5. * En algunas escenas de la serie se puede escuchar el Secret Garden OST (como la canción de Hyun Bin"That Man" para el OST de Secret Garden, misma que él protagonizó). Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * HanCinema * Movie Daum * Ver Online Con Subtitulos en Español * Ver Online Gratis * '''Descargar dorama' Galería thumb FlowerBoyRamyunShop.jpg 15846_original.jpg 1327595632-4007465898.jpg ccdbbceeccdeddb.jpg eun_y_sus_3_chicos_en_espanol_latino_online.jpg flower-boy-ramyun-shop.jpg flower-boy-ramyun-shop3.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop6.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop8.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop11.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop12.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop13.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop14.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop15.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop20.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop23.jpg Videos thumb|right|335 px